Practice - Itacest
by Meet-My-Dedication
Summary: Lovino's relationship with Antonio was going well, there was just one problem...


The knock on Feliciano's door was quiet. At first, the young Italian didn't realize anyone was there at all, and continued his homework like the good student he was. His older brother Lovino had been standing outside his door for a good ten minutes, just contemplating whether or not to knock. The older Italian finally decided, and even then, he was extremely hesitant.

The brunet bit his lip, angered and anxious that he even had to seek out his brother at a time like this. He knocked again, this time slightly harder on the wooden door.

"F-Feliciano." He called softly. "God damn it, open the door."

The younger Italian heard his brother this time, and his eyebrows rose when he realized who was on the other side of the door. His older brother almost never came into his room, nor ever showed an interest in entering. So when Feliciano opened the door to his fist-clenched, shaking brother, he was shocked, to say the least.

"_Fratello_," Feliciano's eyes filled with concern when he saw the nervous expression on Lovino's face. "What is it?" He moved aside to let his brother enter.

"It's…uh." Lovino was unsure how to even tell his younger brother what he was about to. "It's kinda personal … and really important…"

Feliciano closed his textbook, intent on providing Lovino with his undivided attention. "Yes?" The young Italian gestured in front of him on the carpet where he was sitting. Lovino sat down with even more anxiety than before.

"It's…" Lovino tried again, closing his eyes so he could not see what his brother's expression would be. "It's about Antonio."

"Oh." Feliciano responded. His tone wasn't negative, if anything; he filled his features with more tenderness. Antonio was Lovino's boyfriend of two weeks. After Antonio practically fought tooth and nail for three years to get Lovino to even look him in the eye when they talked, he finally got the stubborn Italian to accept his love. Lovino wasn't heartless, so when the Spaniard confronted him two weeks ago, on his knees, practically crying as he asked him to _finally_ go out with him, he _had_ to say yes.

Not that he was obligated to accept Antonio's profession of love, (Well, the embarrassing scene the brunet was making definitely sped up his answer) Because Lovino had grown very attracted to the Spaniard. It was very hard not to fall for Antonio, if at least a little. His sun-baked skin from weekends spent on his family's tomato farm certainly added to his natural, foreign appeal. Also, his carefree, charming personality was a huge factor. Plus… Lovino was a sucker for green eyes.

So when they began dating, Lovino's nervousness became harder and harder to control. Everything about Antonio made the Italian's face flush and words come out harmful, in self-defense. Lovino was shocked that Antonio was still with him, despite the constant insults the Italian threw at him. Somehow, Antonio still knew Lovino loved him, which is why he never got too offended when his boyfriend called him a "God-damn Spanish Bastard!". They'd gone on several dates in the short amount of free time they've had. Things were going smoothly in their relationship… there was only one problem.

"He tried to kiss me tonight." Lovino spat out quickly, slightly hoping Feliciano might not hear him and he could make up an excuse to discontinue the conversation.

"…and?" Feliciano couldn't quite figure out the problem. When two people have been dating for a few weeks, they should have at least kissed by then, right?

"And… And I didn't let him!" the older Italian was slowly getting angry, upset that Feliciano didn't automatically understand and know how to solve his problem. But, alas… he had to continue telling Feli how pathetic his older brother really was.

"But why?"

"Because I've never kissed anyone before, okay?!" Lovino took to angrily pulling at the carpet, anything to distract him from Feliciano's very surprised eyes.

There was silence for a few moments. "You've never…" Lovino immediately buried his face behind his arms when his brother began to respond. Feli gave his brother a funny look then let out a lighthearted laugh. "Oh, _Dio_, Lovino; that's what you're so worried about?"

Lovino peeked through his arms as his younger brother pat him on the shoulder. "_Fratello,_ it's alright that you've never kissed anyone. There's no rush; only when you're ready."

"But! …" Lovino sat up, angry and embarrassed by Feliciano's laughter. "Y-you got your first kiss in junior high! _I'm_ the older brother! I'm supposed have the advantage over you at all times!"

"Advantage?" Feliciano was resisting the urge to shake his head. "There's no pressure for you to be superior at everything, you know…"

"Well it sure as hell feels like it!" Lovino burst, causing Feliciano to jump, shutting his mouth when he noticed the anger-stained tears forming in his brother's eyes. Lovino wiped his eyes and hid his face in his arms as he folded his legs into a ball position. He felt so pathetic. There he was, eldest of the Italian brothers, known by those acquainted with him as a tougher, more mature version of Feliciano. And yet he was far more jealous of his younger brother than anyone. Feliciano was often referred to as a winy pussy, yet people favored him over Lovino any day.

"Oh, Antonio, _mon ami_," Lovino had heard one of Antonio's best friends Francis say the other day. The Italian immediately stopped himself from turning the hallway corner when he heard his boyfriend talking about him with his friends.

"I can agree, _oui_, Lovino is rather cute." Francis continued. "But he is so violent! It seems anything you say to him, he lashes out at you each time! Honestly, I think you deserve someone who doesn't treat you like shit."

"Ja." The rough voice of Gilbert agreed. "Wouldn't you rather want little Feli? He's practically the same person, just way nicer."

Lovino held back a very stubborn sob, causing him to cough. The talking came to a sudden halt, and the Italian scurried quickly in the other direction, angry with the tears that started to form. He ran so quickly that he didn't get the chance to hear Antonio speak next.

"Shut up. Both of you." Antonio's expression was very scary; one that his two friends hadn't seen directed at them before. "Lovino is perfect and I will defend him to my grave. If I hear another _word_ out of you two criticizing my boyfriend, I'll make sure it'll be the last word you ever say." And he turned on his heels, leaving the two friends to glance at each other. One look said they were both thinking the same thing: _"Lovino's starting to rub off on him, isn't he?"_

Back in Feliciano's room, Lovino remained in his balled position. His younger brother put two fingers to his own mouth, attempting to think of a solution.

_Oh, Lovino…_ was all that kept repeating in his head. He just couldn't help but worry about his older brother. He knew Lovi wasn't the most _compassionate_ at times, but Feliciano liked to think he could see through that rough façade and was always trying his best to show his support for his older brother.

_But how to help him _this _time?_ Feliciano's eyebrows knitted in concern and concentration as he stared sorrowfully at his brother's figure. Is he just nervous? That he might mess up in kissing Antonio? Maybe if he just had some… practice…

The idea came to him slowly, and Feliciano smiled when he finally formed it completely.

"_Fratello_," Lovino hesitantly raised his head. He barely had a second to think about the suspicious smile that traced his brother's lips, because his own were soon covered by it. The kiss lasted a millisecond as Lovino jerked his head back quickly.

"What was that?!" Lovino reflexively covered his mouth; his fury was buried by shock and blushing cheeks.

"I'm trying to help you, _Fratello_," Feliciano continued to smile, despite being roughly rejected. "Now, you've had your first kiss. So it's time to practice!"

He started to lean in, and Lovino panicked, quickly pushing his brother back by the shoulders. "H-holy fuck, Feliciano, don't… What are you thinking?! You're my brother!"

"So?" Came the brunet's innocent response.

"So… it's wrong!" Lovino tried not to shout, unable to explain further.

"But _why, Fratello_?" Feliciano fidgeted, resisting the urge to move closer to him. "It's just harmless kissing; practice so you will feel more confident the next time Antonio wants to kiss."

Lovino didn't respond; he wanted to say no. He knew that kissing his brother was probably going to wind him up in Hell. But then again, dating a member of the same sex was something most of the Church frowned upon, so he was damned either way…

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Feliciano held out his pinky when Lovino didn't speak for a few moments. There was a pause while Lovino continued with his internal conflict. Unfortunately or not, the pros looked to be outweighing the cons, and the older Italian eventually let out a sigh.

"…Fine." He muttered, red-faced as he linked his smallest finger in oath with his brother's. "But we don't discuss it outside of this room. Ever. Got it?"

"Right!" Feliciano nodded cheerfully, shifting his entire body to face Lovino directly on the floor.

"…right…" Lovino shifted, palms sweating up in realization of what he was about to do. "So… are you just going to…" He lowered his voice and Feliciano did the same.

"Just gonna…" He repeated. The younger Italian leaned closer with half-lidded eyes, very slowly so as to not startle his brother again. Soon, Lovino did the same, with a slightly more red and worried expression. Their faces were inches away before Feliciano closed his eyes and tilted his head while pressing his lips onto Lovino's. They remained still for a moment, and since Lovino showed no signs of resistance, Feliciano started moving his lips around Lovino's. The older Italian was surprised when he found himself instinctively moving in the same way. Their lips molded and separated again and again in a sort of rhythm, fitting perfectly together each time they connected. It got to the point where Feliciano traced his tongue softly across Lovino's bottom lip and Lovino didn't think twice about letting him enter his expectant mouth.

Everything was automatic and just felt…_ right._ Feliciano elegantly guided Lovino's hands to the small of his back, while he ran his fingers through his older brother's hair. Feliciano resisted the small moan forming in his throat as Lovino pulled him closer. The younger Italian would be the only one of the two to admit to himself that he enjoyed that moment, his back arching against his brother's touch. Lovino knew he felt something strong when he kissed Feliciano, but not in a million years would he confess that right then he wanted nothing more than to rip those tiresome clothes off his brother's body. But honestly, he was too focused on the feeling of Feli's hot tongue against his own to worry about what his fingers were doing at the moment—which were not-so-gently tugging at the hem of his brother's pants, by the way.

They both knew they'd gone past the definition of "practice" and didn't want to discontinue their progress. Neither one seemed to be stopping the other when they thought they might go too far; Feliciano's jeans were half off and Lovino's chest had his brother's cool hand crawling up it. The younger Italian was just ecstatic that his older brother agreed to such a proposal. He'd always wanted to share a kiss with the most important person in his life… The wish was far more innocent a few minutes ago. Now the only thing on Feli's mind was to get as much of those intoxicating groans from his older brother as possible. Feliciano knew where he wanted to go next… He—as casually as possible—began trailing his finger farther up Lovino's hair, nearing the one spot Feliciano never dared to venture before. Closer and closer to the erogenous curl of hair, Lovino was too preoccupied with Feliciano's stubborn pants to notice what his brother was about to do. Even without looking, the young Italian knew he was getting closer to that piece of hair.

Lovino felt a peculiar twitching sensation on the top of his head. He thought nothing of it at first, but as it continued, the seconds inching away and the feeling multiplying, Lovino slowed his actions. He felt Feliciano's hand near it, and then Lovino was suddenly reminded of what exactly that sensation was… but _surely_ Feliciano wasn't about to_—_

There was the undeniable _click_ of the front door being unlocked, and then the slam of it closing. The brothers' hearts jumped a mile a minute and then froze. Feliciano's hand jerked away from Lovino's hair curl quite swiftly.

The boys' eyes widened and Lovino pulled away, causing a satisfying _smack_ as their lips separated. Lovino slammed Feliciano a little too roughly on the chest to disconnect their two bodies. "FUCK." Lovino half-screamed, half-attempted-to-silence-himself as their grandfather's footsteps echoed up the staircase. He quickly readjusted his shirt and hair while Feliciano zipped up his jeans.

"Feliciano?" Julius's steps had ceased in front of his youngest grandson's door and he knocked twice.

In a panic, Feliciano's voice squeaked. Lovino slapped him across the head and he quickly found his voice. "D-Don't come in! I'm not decent!"

The Roman was confused at first, but he stayed out, all the same. "Alright… Have you seen your brother?"

Feliciano swallowed the lump in his throat and shared a nervous glance with Lovino.

"A-ah, no, _Nonno. _I think he's, uh…"

"_At band rehearsal! At band rehearsal!" _Lovino whispered urgently over Feliciano's shoulder.

"He's at band rehearsal, I think…"

"Lovino's in a band?" There was silence while Julius seemed to be attempting to remember any mention of this before.

"_Idiot._" Lovino muttered; he'd only told his grandfather about it every other day.

"Oh well." The brothers could almost see Julius's trademark vacant expression then a careless shrug. "Would you tell him that he's in charge of dinner? I'm heading back out in a minute—I just forgot my jacket. It's awfully cold out there, y'know. But then again, it's only September, maybe I should—"

"YES,_ NONNO_, I'LL TELL HIM." Feliciano didn't mean to snap, but the tingle of Lovino breathing on his neck made it hard to care about much else at the moment.

"Alright, Feli~. See you after dinner! _Arrivederci!_"

They let out a mutual sigh of relief as the door closed, and they were sure their grandfather was gone.

The events that had taken place just moments ago suddenly smacked back into his head, and Lovino felt his temperature rise. His stomach lurched when he thought of how far they might have gone if they hadn't been interrupted. He cleared his throat and licked his wet lips to clear off Feliciano's saliva. He shuddered when the taste and heat of his brother's mouth momentarily flooded his thoughts.

There was a very prominent and awkward silence in the room, and neither knew quite what to do next. The red on their faces matched in hue. After what seemed like decades, Lovino was the first to speak. "I'll… I'm just gonna…" He bit his lip and avoided all eye contact with Feliciano. "I guess… I'll go make dinner, then…" He stood, and just before he could move from the room filled with unresolved sexual tension, Feliciano spoke up.

"_Fratello,_ I…" He looked back down, his blushing face showing only the ground the shame he felt. "I'm sorry."

Lovino raised his eyebrows. He felt a lot of things at that moment, but one of those emotions was _not_ regret. "Why are you apologizing?"

The younger Italian looked up, hopeful desperation in his features; _Fratello doesn't hate me?_

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sort out his own thoughts. "Look, what happened was… weird, confusing…" he muttered the next part. "_Maybe even enjoyable_…—But that doesn't mean you should feel sorry about it, dumbass."

Feliciano felt his spirits lighten and he resisted the urge to grab Lovino by the shirt and kiss him again. This was the biggest risk Feliciano had ever taken, and the results were definitely satisfying.

"Now stop acting so gay and get your homework done." Lovino held back a grin as he closed the door to his brother's room.

The older Italian's thoughts wandered as he began boiling water for a pasta dinner. He thought of Antonio, mostly. Lovino would always love him, of course. But he'd never be able to forget that strong sexual urge he felt holding Feliciano in a tight embrace and tangle of tongues.

Lovino shook his head, focusing his thoughts away from his brother and back to Antonio… And how he'd be able to show off his newly-found skills the next time the Spaniard invited him out on a date.

* * *

oh, hush. i'll get to work on my RotG fanfic in a minute. i wrote this ages ago and thought i'd submit it.


End file.
